Prank Wars
by Roseheart11
Summary: When Yuuki pulls an innocent prank will things go to far? Find out what happens when you mix in pranks and the Vampire Knight gang!
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer- You guys already know this right? I do NOT own vampire knight or it's characters!**

**It was quiet at Cross Academy, no dumb fangirls spying on the night class, and no night class trying to bite the stupid fangirls. A.K.A Day Class girls. **

**"Yup everything is time to launch my super- awesome plan!' Said a young voice from the shadows. The owner of the voice stepped out of the shelter of the tree. She was obvioulsy a girl. She wore black leather flat boots that went up to her knees. Affter that she wore a black leather miniskirt, with a belt around the waist. The buckle of the belt was strange, it was a yellow oval with a black bat in the middle. And on the top she wore a simple black tank top with the same bat symbol. Strangest of all was the cape. It was connected to a mask covering half the girl's face, and went all the way down to her ankles.**

** "Seriously Yuruki where do you get those outfits?"**

**"AHHHHHHH!" Yuuki sceamed before realizing who it was. "Ehhh? Dont you like? I think i look pretty smexy!"**

**"What?" 0.o**

**"U-um! noothing!" 0.0**

** Yuuki looked away praying to any god that he had suddenly become deaf when she said that.**

** Raising an eyebrow Zero decided to dissmiss what she had said.**

**"Alright, whatever can you please explain why I'm carrying a pillow case filled with smarties?"**

**"Fine, you followed me all this way you deserve to know..." **

***evil grin* "I'm going to switch the night classes Blood tablets with those smarties!" Yuuki puffed out her chest poudly, as if she'd just found the cure for cancer. She only recieved a recieved a bewildered look from her chilhood friend.**

**"Why would you want to do that?"**

**"It's payback losers!" **

**"What?"**

**"I mean nothing!" 0.o "It's a prank after all it's 11:30, now so 30 min. it'll be APRIL FOOLS DAY!"**

** Zero seemed to have recvored from his shck because he was now grinning ear to ear. Of course it was an evil, malicious grin, and **_**not**_** a happy one. Weirdo... Yuuki thought.**

** "Anyway Zero play the music! We're late! The Night Class will be back from classes soon!"**

** "Yuuki this is ridiculous do i have-"**

** "YES YOU DO! NOW PLAY THE DAMN MUSIC!"**

** Sighing, Zero pressed the play button on the boombox. (Wow where'd that came from? O.o)**

**"**_**Duh,nuh,nuh,nuh,nuh,nuh YUUKI~"**_** (A/N batman song with Yuuki's name in it... I think...) **

**With that Yuuki towards the Night Class Dormitory to execute her plan... **


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer- I do not own vampire knight or it's characters!

Yuuki stared mesmerized at how elegant the Night Class dorms were. She had only just snuck into the main living area, and yet all the furnurture looked like it cost more than Yuuki's whole _house._

"If you keep you're mouth open like that you'll catch flies." Zero commented bitterly. "Plus there's about ten minutes before the night class comes back ."

"OHMYGOD." Yuuki half screamed/half whispered. Running up the _huge _staircase Yuuki wondered how it would feel to fall off of the staircase... *shiver* ... It'd be a long fall. Pulling opened the first door she saw. When she looked around at the room her eyes nearly ate themselves form horror. The main living room had not prepared her for this-this-MESS! On the left and right side of the room were two king sized beds. To the far south of the room was a huge antigue cabinet filled with.. well... _garbage. _There were various pieces of broken pieces of glass in the shelves and even eating utensils that were either bent or perfectly snapped in half. There even wine glasses that look like they had been used already. Ewww?

"What the heck is all this junk?"

Not waiting for an answer Yuuki walked over to the night stand.

"HOLYSHIZAM" Instead of finding blood tablets in the drawers it was filled with pictures. All of them Kaname. Aido must have stalked Kaname ALL DAY. Or night actually... Damn vampires...

"Uhm, Zero we should proball, you know,_confiscate_ the pictures..." Even as she was saying this Yuuki was stuffin all the pictures in her pocket.

"Yeah, whatever let's go to the next room I already switched the tablets."

"H-heyy! Zero that's my job do you hear me?"

~10 min. later?~

When they had moved on to the next room it had all continued in the same boring cycle. Now there was only one room left. Kanames room. Lightly pulling the door open Yuuki snuck inside. Yuuki didn't know why she just _expected_ Kaname to be there. But of course he wasn't, Yuuki herself had made sure ALL of them went to class. Breathing a sigh of reliefshe looked around. Dissapointment.

Kaname's room was boringly simple. It was like all the other rooms. The only thing that was different was a couch in the middle of the room. Snooping around Yuuki went to the desk near the window. WHAT... THE... HELL! on the desk was a picture with a knife stabbed through it. It was the picture Yuuki and Zero had taken on the first day of High School. The knife was stabbed through Zero's head in the picture.

" We only have 4 minutes till the Night Class comes back you'd better hurry up."

Running to the night stand Yuuki rumaged through it untill she found 5 boxes of blood tablets. "He needs this many blood tablets?"

"That guy is a vampire Yuuki don't forget that." Zero reminded her handing Yuuki five identical little boxes, the only difference was that they both knew it was actually filled with smarties.

"Shut up Zero i know that. Hey whats wrong Zero?" Yuuki had noticed that Zero had gotten tense. His eyes were wide with panic. That's when Yuuki heard them. The Night Class chattering.

"Oh crap! What dp we do?" But it was too late the doors were already creaking downstairs. A signal that the door was opening.

" I know! Zero I need you to go down there and run in there naked!"

"What? NO!

"DO IT!"

"NO!"

...

...

...

"...Please?"

"NO!"

"Ugh... Fine let's make a run for it."

Grabbing the pillow case filled with the real blood tablets Yuuki crawled out of the room with Zero close behind her. Yuuki could hear the Night Class chatting in the main lounge. That's when an idea hit her. There was no way that they could make it past the Night Class. Yuuki were now at the top of the stairs crawling.

"Zero..."

"Huh?"

"I'm sorry but you're the sacrifice."

"WHAT?"

"FORGIVE ME!"

*push*

Zero's pov

"FORGIVE ME!"

Those were the last words I heard before i felt something shove me down the stairs. Tumbling, down, down,down. And might i tell you this is a _damn long stair case._ Finally i stopped tumbling. My face collided with the hard floor... Painfully... Trying to ignore the whispers I looked up. The whole entire Night Class were staring at me with looks of shock on their face. Finally it registered in my mind what situation I was in. Me, _Zero Kiryuu, _the angry,emo, vampire hunter had just fallen down a staircase. Or rather _pushed _down the stairs by Yuuki no less. i stood up and brushed myself off. Looks like I'd been the perfecct distraction. Because they were looking at me the Night Class didn't notice the doors quietly open and close just as quickly. When did she become so cruel... *sniffle,sniffle* ... i'm so proud... T^T

"What are you doing here?"

Jerking out of my reverie i looked at the blond vampire. Aido. His eyes glared at me with disgust. Honestly i was starting to feel bad about participating in Yuuki's little 'scheme'.But you can forget that now. Ignoring there stares I walked out. I'm gonna kill Yuuki...

Yuuki POV

Finally the tumbling stopped and Zero fell face-first on the ground. Ohhhh... that looked like it hurt... _alot_... Not wasting another minute, I crawled down the seconf stair case on the oppisite side of the room. Seriously how many stair cases do they need? I didnt _ dare _look back as i snuck out the as fast as i could i stopped when I was outside my dorm room. Dumping the blood tablets at the far end of my closet I walked toward my bed. Thats when i realized it. My plan had worked! Chuckling I crawled into my bed. And the look on Zero's face! Priceless! my chuckling turned into cackling...

"Pffft! HAHAHAHAHAHAAHHA"

Woo... its gonna be an awesome April fools day...

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**Alrighty then! thats the second chapter! i wonder how the Night Class will act with no blood tablets? oooooo and whats zero gonna do to Yuuki? :0 Please review! No Flames!**


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer- I do NOT own vampire knight or its characters!

Yuuki POV

i was walking or rather skipping, towrads the moon drom gates. Spueals and shreaks of anticipation filled the air. Jeez do they ever shut up? I cant WAIT to see how the how Night Class acts without there blood tablets...

"Yuuki..."

OHHHHLYSHIT. It was Zero! And he sounded like WOAH angry... Turning around I instantly regretted it. Zero looked so angry I wouldn't be surprised if he turned into the freakin' Hulk right then and there. Ok Yuuki calm down, I thought, it's not like he can actually eat you... OH SHIT ... HES GONNA EAT ME! HELP! A-ha im saved!

"RAPE!" Take that!

Sadly, Zero's awesome vampire reflexes were better than my batman moves... Curse vampires and you're awesomeness... _Curse you._ Thats how I ended up with my arm in a vise-like grip.

"Hey, Zero what did my arm ever do to you?"

"Really? Well lets see, _it pushed me doown the stairs!"_

Woops, I forgot about that...No way is that is a squirell? Wait focus! Omg it IS a squirell! Ishhh shhhoooo cuuuttteee! (translation: it so cute!)

"Yeah, but Zero it was for the good of the mission you know?"

"WHAT MISSION?"

"Zero you simpleton, have you _never _watched Naruto?"

"ummm what?"

Seizing his confusion as an oppurtunity i ripped my arm from his grip. "come on Zero the Night Classes will be going to classes soon." Walking over to the crowd of stupid fangirls. Breathing in a huge breath I breathed it out in a scream.

"ALRIGHT STUPID FANGIRLS! SHUT THE_ HELL_ UP!"

Seriously how long was i supposed to put up with their crap? Turning around i got ready for the show. Hmmm...? I wonder if they'll bite any fangirls?_ creak._ AHH! the gates are opening woohoo!

None of the fangirls were screaming. I could see why. Instead of the Night Class' usual gracefullness (A/N thats a word right?meh whatever) they were all moping around like there goldfish had just died. I'd seen dead people happier than them. All this over one day of blood tablets? Putting on the most innocent smile i could muster i skipped over to Kaname.

"Oh my, Kaname what's wrong?"

I asked feiging we made eye-contact, it took all my will not to run away and move to Mexico. You know that look a rabbid squirell gives you before it attacks you? Yeah, that's the look i was getting from the whole Night Class.

" Nothings wrong,Yuuki."

Wow, he was talking to me like some weird, old, pervert. Oh sorry i meant pedophile.

"All right then! Get to class people no loitering~!"

Translation: get the hell away from me! Finally all of them went to their little classes and the Day class girls left. Turning away from Zero i sprinted to my room. Pulling out my costume from my closet i slipped it on and took out the pillow case filled with the REAL blood tablets. Taking out my_ awesome_ walkie-talkie i switched it on.

"DramaLama to CuddlyEmo123, meet me at the 'place' over"

Almost instantly Zero's voice spoke from all the static.

"Why am _I _CuddlyEmo? Ugh, anyway Yuuki by the 'place' do you mean the fountain?"

"CuddlyEmo123, you must speak in code! But _fine _since you want to blow our cover so badly, yes, meet ,me at the fountain, over."

"You do realize there's there's no way anyone can even eavesdrop on us right?"

"DramaLama to CuddlyEmo123 shh,shh, it's okay you're ignorant thats all."

" Ugh, good-bye."

~10 min.?~

"Alright, Zero so we'll go in there in the middle of their boring lesson and i'll anounce my prank!"

Zero, and I were standing in fornt of the door seperating us and the Night Class' classes. Wow, thats confusing to say...

"Yeah, whatever why am i carrying a boombox?"

"Cause I switched the song."

"Oh, what song?

"It's called... None. Of. Your. Damn. Buissness. Now play the music, CuddlyEmo123!"

"Will you stop calling me that?"

"PLAY. THE. MUSIC."

"_This is serious~ serious Dramalama~"_

With that I yanked the door to the class room open and stomped in. I was wearing my awesome mask so no one can even_ guess_ who I am. Mwuahahaahhahaha they'll never no who i am!

" Hello, Night Class."

"Is that you Yuuki?"

Damn that pirate! I dont get it if he's a vampire hunter why the hell does he teach vampires? Using my awesome batman moves i jumped on the teachers desk. Well maybe not batman moves, cause i everything on the desk flew everywhere and i'm pretty sure i just killed the teacher's NewPort cigarettes... Thats a bad example for children ok? He should be thanking me!

"Hey, what the hell!" I knew he wouldn't thank me they never do...

"Shut up Jack Sparrow!"

"Yuuki get _off_, my desk!"

Facing him I did the awesome starwars sign.

"I do not know this Yuuki that which you speak of... I am... DramaLama!" By now everyone was staring at me like I'd grown a third head. Look but dont touch, K? Keeping my balance on the desk I Poured out all the blood tablet boxes on the floor.

"Ahem- so have any of you noticed you're blood tablets aren't working?"

Before anyone could comment Aido piped up.

"Yeah so what?"

"Well you see... You've been punked those blood tablets are actually smarties..."

"Wait what are you trying to say?"

"I'm saying stupid... APRIL FOOLS BITCHES YOU JUST GOT PRANKED BY ME!"

" I hope you know that what you've done is a decleration of war!"

"Ohhhh, you're on Aido! DramaLama is gonna make some _serious drama!"_


	4. IceCream Thief Part 1

Disclaimer~ I do NOT own Vampire Knight or its awesome characters~!

Night Class POV

Aido sat skulking over what to do to get back at Yuuki or 'DramaLama' as she'd put it. Really the little prefect seemed like absolutley _nothing _ made her sad, or depressed. And there was always the matter of Kaname got upset if they pulled a stunt 'too serious.'

"Gah! this is impossible! Kaname-sama could punish us for the prank!"

Immediatly Ruka's head snapped up from her sleeping position on the couch.

"We? I don't remember wanting to get wrapped up in your dumb pranks. And if I did decide to join Kaname-sama only ever bitch-slaps _you_ as punishment not us."

Great, Aido thought. Yes, Ruka was very _very_ annoying. But she was still someone you wanted on your side. She was the brains in there moronic plans.

"Well don't you want to get revenge on Yuuki? Look what she did to Kaname-sama, she stole his blood tablets! Blood tablets man! Who does that? It' a sin! SIN I TELL YOU SIN!"

"Well..."

Ah-ha! Stiffling a grin Aido knew he'd won. Ruka was very simple.

"So you're in?"

"Only for Kaname-sama."

Seriously Ruka could be an obsessive stalker sometimes. Pumping a fist in the air Aido shouted,

"put your thinking caps on idiot people no time to lose!"

~ 5 min. later ~

Nothing. They had nothing! Even after all this time of thinking nothing had come up. Honestly, Aido's head was starrting to hurt. He'd never done so much thinking his _ entire _life. Finally Aido got an awesome idea.

"We'll find her kryptonite!"

Kain had been quietly tuning out the idiots around him. All there ideas were pretty stupid. But when he heard Aido's comment that one went out the ball park. Kryptonite? Seriously? Idiots... Finally he decided he would have to be the one -once again- to crush his cousins dumbass dreams.

"Aido, she's not a superhero no matter what she thinks in her lunatic mind. Oh, and kryptonite only works on superman, _not _batman much less _batgirl._"

"I meant her weakness!"

Suddenly Ruka shot out of the couch flailing her arms like a moron. She looked like a student _begging _ her teacher to pick her. Deciding to humor her Kain pointed to her.

" Yes, Ruka?"

"I had an awesome idea! We just have to find her weakness!"

" Ruka, Aido just said that-"

"Huh? No he didn't it's my idea!"

Sighing Kain gave up and joined the rest of the Night Class standing by the doors. The two huge doors/gates creaked open and the only sound heard for miles was the annoying Day Class girl's screaming. Looking around Ruka noticed that only Zero was holding off the rabid fangirls. Finding Aido flirting with a random girl she tried to get his attention.

" Hey Aido!"

" Huh, Ruka are you trying to do the chicken dance? You're not very good at it."

" N-no! Anyway! Did you notice that Yuuki's not here?"

Not waiting for an answer Ruka walked over to Zero who was giving the Day Class girls a glare that said, ' try and get past me and i'll kill you _slowly_.' Really why'd they have Yuuki when one prefect could take care of them with a stare? When she was near enough Ruka lightly tapped Zero's shoulder. Zero lazily turned his 'evil-glare-of-doom' on Ruka.

" What the hell do you want?"

" Where's the other prefect?"

With a look of pure exasperation Zero pointed to a tree behind him. Looking over Zero's shoulder Ruka saw a cretain brown haired teenager stuffing herself with ice-cream. Even worse she was... prepare for it..._ singing. _The world is ending man...

_** "Do you like waffles? Yes i like waffles~ Do you like pancakes? Yes I like pancakes~"**_

Deciding what she would do Ruka walked over to Yuuki.

" So Yuuki.."

" WHAT? YOUR INTERRUPTING MY ICE-CREAM TIME!"

" Hmmm... so you really like ice cream, huh?"

" Well, yes captain _obvious_."

" What's better Kaname or ice-cream?"

" Screw Kaname! Ices-cream is _everything."_

It was clear she had an obsession with ice-cream. Foam was spitting out her mouth and the last part of her sentence had come out in a strangled hiss. No one took notice the fact that Kaname had suddenly dissapeared and was now sobbing behind a tree mumbling stuff like, 'nobody loves me!' and 'why o why?' Continuing Ruka asked the most important question.

"So where do you keep your ice-cream?"

"Pfft.. Its not in a secret compartment inside the wall of my room if thats what you think! And no Zero doesnt know the code so... uh, yeah..."

" Hmm alright then bye Yuuki!"

Ruka had heard everything she needed to know.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

" Why am I doing this?"

Zero, Ruka, Aido, and Kain were now quietly whispering in Yuuki's room trying to figure out where the secret stash of ice-cream was. Ruka had sneaked out of class and dragged Aido and Kain with her. After that they'd basically kid-napped Zero. Or vamp-napped, whatever sharpens your fangs. (A/N sorta like ' whatever floats your boat'...) He _ did _know the code after all...

Which brings them back to the situation now. Stepping around Kain felt a floor-board suspiciously creak when he stepped on it. Testing it out he bent down and gently and quietly opened the tiny panel of wood. The little part of floor board was connect to a bunch of other pieces of wood so that when you lifted up the little piece the other pieces went up forming a perfect square. Under the floor board was a tiny door to what must be a mini-size door had a keypad where the code was supposed to be typed in. Kain didn't even want to think how long this must've taken Yuuki to set up.

" Hey check this out."

Stopping what they were doing The group gathered around Kain and the littl mini-freezer that had before been hidden from view by the floor. Throwing up her hands in victory Ruka high-fived Aido.

"Wooo, Nice job Akatsuki we hit the jackpot!"

During there victory dance Ruka almost missed Zero inching closer to the door. _**Almost.**_

"Hey where do you think you're going emo kid!"

"I really don't want to get burned alive by Yuuki so..."

"Tell the frickin' code or I swear I will _eat you!"_

Not wanting to take Ruka up on her offer Zero held up his hands in surrender.

"I'll tell you but I'm not typing it in."

"Wuss."

"Hey, I want to keep my life man!"

"Just tell the stupid code!"

"Alright... the code is ..."

**WOOOOOOO! Another chapter! Sorry if this one is a little short! Hmmm... i wonder what's the code? *grins evily***

**Yuuki- Thats easy its- Mmph!**

**RoseHeart- Shh,shhh! You can't tell them!**

**Yuuki- Alright... IT REFERS TO SOMEBODY NAMED-!**

**RoseHeart- I'm gonna kill you!**

** Tee,hee. Alright enough of my crazy randomness XD Really if you have any guesses put it in the review!**

**Please Review! No flames!**


	5. IceCream Thief Part 2

**Disclaimer- I do NOT own VK or It's charachters~!**

" The password is..."

Zero paused for dramatic affect. Ruka, Aido , and Kain were now leaning in on Zero. Trapping him. They really didn't have that much time now. Any minute now Yuuki could walk in. And here was Zero trying to be dramatic. Ruka was about to choke the answer out of Zero when he _finally_ said the code.

" Carrots."

"Oh ok- WAIT IT WAS CARROTS! WE DIDN'T EVEN NEED-"

Trying to block out Ruka's temper tantrum Kain looked out side the window to make sure no one was watching or spying on them. They were in big trouble if anyone caught them. That's exacally why Kain was absolutely shocked when he saw a familiar petite burnette skipping over to the Day Class Dorms. Which was exacally where they were. In her room. Yuuki was most definetly on her way up to her room. Probally to eat more ice-cream... Looking over at Ruka choking Zero Kain rushed over and pulled her off Zero. The poor kid was turning blue.

" Aido hurry up type in the code! She's coming!"

Aido looked hesitant and was about to object, really he didn't want his fingerprints left on the thing! A fierce glare from Kain made him forget about even objecting bending down he typed in the word 'carrots.' It opened. Although the mini-freezer was long it was _deep_. This was not what any of them had expected. The miniscule little door protected a room underneath the floor. Maybe that's why Yuuki had demanded her room be on the bottom floor. As soon as the little door was unlocked cold air whipped at Aido's face the freezer was so cold, fog was coming out of it. It looked scary as _hell._

" Now what?" Aido hissed.

Before anyone could reply they heard small footsteps. Footsteps that were getting dangerously close to them. Quickly Ruka pushed Aido into the freezer/undergroundroom. Ignoring Aido's squeal she closed the mini door. Ruka knew that with these kind of doors locked as soon as you closed it. After all she had a safe with the same kind of door... What she had in their no one knew. The last person who supposedly tried to open the safe went missing... But, that is another story for another time. Putting the floor board back into place Ruka grabbed Kain's hand opened the window, and jumped out. Okay so there plan hadn't worked out _exacally_ the way they wanted it too, but now they had a _spy_ in the enemy's territory.

Aido's POV

I can't believe this! How _dare_ Ruka push me down and abandon me! Now thanks to her my face keeps colliding with random _cold_ stairs. Closing my eyes I braced for impact. Instead of my face hitting cold tile a soft cushion sort of thing saved my beautiful face. Standing up i looked around. I must've died falling down those stairs beacause i'm in candyland. The floor was soft because it was basically a huge pink mattress. The walls were 3-d paintings of candyland that looked like you could just jump into them. Seriously how'd she do all this? Well although Yuuki had done a good job with getting people to build and paint the room she hadn't gotten anything else. The room was as big as a regular room you would see in the dorms. Well except for how barren and cold it was. Here comes the horror part. Directly across from where Aido stood at the steps leading to the room was a wall blocked with thousands upon_ thousands_ of Ice-cream buckets.

Each one was labled in blood-red paint. Obviously the girl was pshyco. Officially freaked out Aido was about to run and call it quits when he heard the the little creak of the mini-door open and lights that he didn't know had been there turned on. The room was bathed instantly in soft pink light from the ceiling. If not for the fact that Aido was about to pee his pants in fear he would've been marvelling at the many pink paper lanterns hooked to the ceiling. Looking frantically for a hiding spot Aido decided to blend in with the shadows at the far corner of the room.

Yuuki's POV

I cannot believe this. My whole day was _ruined_. All thanks to Ruka. The night class had gone to theri classes so now i have a little extra time before i have to go on patrol again with Zero who will most likely _bail_ on me. Damn him... Oh,well at least I have my precious ice-cream waiting for me! I can hear it calling to me... _Yuuki... Yuuki... Eat me!_ What can I say my ice-cream wuffles me! I even gave it it's own room. No one and I mean no one as done thst before! That's just how original I am... TAKE THAT WORLD. Opening the door to my dorm room I stepped inside and turned on the lights. Walking past Zero I went to close the open window. When had i opened that? WAIT WHAT? WHATS ZERO DOING HERE! Turning around I looked at Zero's guilty face then I remebered the open window. Oh, not this again...

" Zero did you break into my room and try to steal my Twilight books again?"

"U-uh, yeah.."

"Zero i've told you a thousand times! Just because you have an obsession with Robert Pattinson does_ not _ mean you can break into my room and try and steal it!"

" No way Taylor Lautner is way better!"

" EXCUSE ME? Get the hell out man this is my room! And Robert Pattinson is WAY BETTER! That Jacob dude doesn't own a freakin' shirt!"

" No one want's him to get a shirt!"

" For Christ's sake man! Get out!"

" Alright I'm sorry... Hey I'm your friend right? Like you would never kill me right?"

I stared at him in shock. He didn't just say that right? A minute ago we were fighting over Twilight and now he wants to be best friend now? Hessshhhhh shhhhoooo cuuuutttteee. Translation: He's so cute! How can you stay mad at a blushie Zero? Running over to him I tackled him in a hug.

" Zero your such a CuddlyEmo!"

Mumbling incoherrent words Zero pushed me away and stomped out. Not my fault he's such a meanie... Probally off to hate on a bunch of random birds again... Sighing I bent down and lifted up the floor board covering the door to my special wonderland. Typing in the code I squeezed throught the tiny door. Walking down the steps I took out a long remote with a single button on it. Pressing the buton all the light's turned on from the ceiling. For a second I stood there admiring all my hard work. It had taken _forever_ to build this room. All the workers I hired always asked me 'aren't you a little young to be building a secret underground CandyLand room?' I felt like Phineas and Ferb having to repeat the same thing all the time, 'yes, yes I am'. God i love that show... Walking over to my ice-cream that were lined up like soldiers against the wall I tryed to pick a flavor.

"Hmmm... Cookies and Cream! I'll save chocolate for when i get back!"

Picking up the tub of ice-cream labled Cookies and Cream I walked up the steps and out the tiny door...

Aido's POV

I counted to a hundred in my head after i heard Yuuki leave before I relaxed and shrunk out of the corner of the room. It was a good thing I was used to the cold or else I would be a living popsicle. Taking out my phone i dialed Kain's number. On speed dial of course. I'm too lazy to type anything but one number and 'enter'.

" What's up Hanabusa?" Kain's voice drolled lazily.

" Hey it's really not that cold down here! Come! I have an idea!"

" Fine."

~ Fast Forward~

" Alright! So Akatsuki you're gonna carry the chocolate ice-cream and melt all the others!"

"Why do I have to do everything?"

"Because I was sacrificed and left to die by you!"

Kain, and Aido were now both in the little freezer room preparing on the revenge. Well mostly Aido was doing the revenge Akatsuki was just dozing off and nodding his head. Not caring anymore Kain held out his hand palm facing upwards. Almost instantly a small flam apeard on each of his finger tips.

" Aido i'll melt the stupid ice-cream but you have to carry the chocolate one that we're keeping."

" Alrighty!" Aio said skipping off to look for the most expensive and important looking ice-cream. Finally finding one he reached out to grab the handle of the ice-cream bucket. As soon as his hand closed around the handle Aido saw fire hurtling like a torpedo towards the him. Yelping he jumped back just in time as the fire hit the ice-cream.

" Hey! What was that for?"

"I was bored..."

The fire stopped suddenly and went out. The only thing left from the ice-cream was a huge puddle of different falvored ice-cream staining the plush floor/matress. Boy, was Yuuki gonna be pissed...

Yuuki's POV

Finally! I'm done with my stupid patrols and can go back to my ice-cream! Skipping down the steps leading to my ice-cream collection I turned the lights on. Alright I know my eyes are falling out right now! Where my ice-cream was supposed to be, it was all burnt as if there had been a fire and there was a puddle of what was probally the left over melted ice-cream. The sight was so horrifying I was looking around for a spoon to gouge my eyes out with. WHO WOULD DO SUCH A THING? More importantly they didn't take my chocolate ice-cream did they? Not my special expensive one! It was such a rare ice-cream I'd had to go undercover and on the streets to buy it! No! This can't be! I must calm down! Screw that man! Someone stole my fucking ice-cream! I took out my AWESOME walkie-talkie.

"CuddlyEmo, come here now."

I waited awhile when i heard someone's voice behind me.

"Already here." I jumped ten-feet in the air man i swear.

" Zero! Don't sneak up on me!" Why does everyone here get to pop up out of nowhere but me? Is it just me or have you noticed that?

" Yeah,whatever." He seems to really like saying that... "What are you gonna do?"

" Glad you asked." Taking off my boot i held it upside down. Shaking it a bit I was pissed when nothing fell out. "Wrong Boot." Putting it back on I took off my_ other_ shoe shaking it I was proud when a magnifying glass fell out.

"Yuuki why do you carry that in you're boot?"

"Oh, that well i went to a Sherlok Homes convention.. And i stole it from some random old lady..."

" I thought you fought for justice and peace not robbery."

" Hey it doesn't count when you tap them on the shoulder to tell them there wig is falling and they hit you with their cane and scream 'Stupid Teenagers!' She had it coming no one was falling for the wig!"

" Thats mean."

"Shut up! I'm not in a good mood!"

Walking over to the 'crime-scene' I put my magnifying glass over the burened carpet. How is it possible for a freezer to spotaneously combust? It's not! Someone did this on purpose. There were only one type of people that could set things on fire and get away with it. Vampires. Seriously! they got away with everything! First, they BITE the shit out of me!Second, they threttend to beat up Zero! Shouldn't they be like, expelled? And THIRD the biggest one.. prepare... they SCARE the crap outta me! And now they were sabotaging my ice-cream? No-one gets away with these things.

"Zero come on we're going to the Night Class dormitory."

Not waiting for Zero to agree i walked out. I made sure to make as much noise as I could while i was walking. Stomping around and punching random things while screaming 'Damn the whole world!' seems to attract ALOT of attention. When I was almost to the Night Class dormitory I saw a boy about to open a wrapper for a Klondike bar. Walking up to him i snatched it from him. When he kept staring at me I held my hands up in mock fighting stance.

" You wanna throw some hands? Huh do ya punk?"

" No ma'm!"

"Then I'm leaving! thanks for the Klondike bar!"

Walking past the weird rapicst old oger 'protecting' the gate I slammed the door to the Night Class Dormitories open. Rima and Shiki were sitting on the couch eating Pocky, while Ichijo was curled up on a chair reading some random manga. And Kaname- as always- was sitting in his signature spot on the window sill readin the same book for probally the hunreth time. When he heard my slightly loud entrance he looked up from his book.

"Good evening,Yuuki. Is there something you need?"

"Which one of you bastards stole my ice-cream?"

Before Kaname could question me Rima finished the Pocky in her mouth and coughed loudly. Successfully gaining the attention of everyone in the room. Turning her head to me she looked me straight in the eye.

" Let's say we do know. Why should we tell you?"

" I new you'd say that..." (bullshit)

" Well? What do _we _get in return?"

" I'll give you a Klondike bar." I waved the shiny package in front of her face. Drool was coming out of her mouth and her eyes were huge and sparkling like a kitty to yarn...

" Aido came running in holding a tub of chocolate ice-cream singing 'run,run, as fast as you can you cant catch me i'm the gingerbread man' and when i asked Kain about it he said he melted all of Yuuki-san's ice-cream! Give. Me . The . Klondike Bar."

Rima spoke so fast no-one in the room understood her. Luckily I was used to this and heard every word she said. Patting Rima's head she handed her the Klondike bar. Running over to Kaname I waved my arms frantically at him. God, I must look like Ruka when I do that...

"Kaname did you hear that! They stole my ice-cream!"

"It's only ice-cream right?"

Oh fuck no, he did_ not_ just say that. He just totally tried to diss my ice-cream! Hell No Man!

"Y-your right... Well then.. I'm Really tired so... Let's go Zero."

Prepare for revenge Vampires!

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**WOOOOO! I made this one longer than the others! I hope it was funny! I tried my best! And,oh I wonder what Yuuki's up to? All in do time friends! All in do time...**

**Yuuki- I can't believe the password was carrots...**

**Roseheart- I thought it was funny cause it was dramatic then... it's just like.. 'carrots' woooo... T^T *sobs in the corner***

**Please Review! No Flames!**


	6. Revenge Part 1

** A new chapter~! :D I'm so sorry for the long wait! I had this chapter done a while ago and then it didn't save! T.T So i had to rewrite the whole thing! :0 I was so depressed when it happened it took me awhile to get the motivation to re-do the **_**whole thing.**_** Enough rambling~! Unto za chapter~!**

" Why ice-cream, why?"

It'd been a whole day since my beloved ice-cream had been brutally murdered. A whole day. Do you know the torture of you're most beloved and important thing being ripped away from you? Hey I'm not evil! My family comes right after my ice-cream... ( Bullshit ) Really, I know my prank was a little serious but... Ice-cream murder is evil! And against the law! I'll make sure it is... Once I get out of my emo corner... I'm depressed okay? I ignored the growl from my starving stomach I haven't eaten anything since _that_ happened. No lights were on in my room, you know why? The light's are only for _happy people_. I hate happy people... ( A/N That means Yuuki hates me :O JK,awesome readers...) I heard a soft click of the door to my room opening and light poured into my hell-hole of a room.

" Ah~! The light~! It burns~!"

" Jeez, Yuuki what died in here?" Said Zero as he flipped the light switch on.

" My soul,Zero, My soul... Now get out! Let me rot in my misery!"

" What misery it's just-"

" Finish that sentence and I swear I'll _eat you"_

" Well... You're not a vampire so!"

" I may not be a vampire,Zero, but that doesn't mean I can't be a cannibal! If Kesha can do it so can I!"

" Alright,weirdo, either way you can't just skip school."

" You do it all the time!"

" My grades are better than you'res anyway,so it doesn't matter."

That jerk! I already feel bad enough and he brings up my grades! I mean i'm not a star student but my grades aren't _that_ bad... It's amazing though,how his grades are better than mine considering how little he goes to classes in the first place. Seriously sometimes the teachers forget that he's a student here. That's just... Wow... I applaud him for that. Still, how can I go to classes and see those,those _things._ No! I can never see those monsters! Mostly cause I'll end up killing them... The lecture I'll get is so _not_ worth it...

" Well then I guess they won and you lost..."

" Huh?" I answered brilliantly.

" Well weren't you having a 'war' against them? The way you're acting now must mean you gave up."

Who new behind that pasty skin of his that a brilliant saviour of light lurked beneath. Genius. Absolutley genius. Which is why I'm pissed. I am supposed to be the smart one! I mean I'm supposed to be the calm one while he's the one who rushes into things. How is it that our roles are reversed? Ugh, what to say... I still have some pride left.

" Pfft. I knew that! I was testing you!" Yeah, that's right see that's the mature thing to say!

" Okay...?"

" Hee... Hee... Hee... My revenge will be brutal! Their skills are no match to my bat-man moves!"

" Don't you mean Bat-_woman_?"

" Well, I recently found out that Bat-woman only existed to prove bat-man wasn't umm...''

" Wasn't what?"

" Umm... Having a relationship with Robin... I don't wanna think about it seriously... People are sick... Plus Bat-woman dies.."

" This is why I avoid hanging out with you..."

" Eh? Well anyway.. I shall exact my revenge!"

" Well, the Night Class is in classes now so..."

Heh,heh,heh. I know_ exacally_ what I'm going to do... Nevermind no I don't... Maybe I should pick them off one by one? Yep! That's what I'll do! I'll pick one target for now... Or... I can punish the one who dissed my ice-cream! I know just what to do to that person. _No one insults my ice-cream and gets away with it._

" Muhahahahahahahahahaha" I cackled.

" Seriously you need to go to a mental institute."

" Ah! Zero, I forgot you were there! I need you're help in my revenge!"

" I _really_ don't want to be dragged into someone's scheme _again_."

" I think you'll like this one though... I'm going to be kidnapped!"

" You're going to be what?"

" Shush! You're to loud! Jeebus, when you see what the Night Class will go through you'll know why."

He seemed flustered for a second before his right eye started to twitch. Turning around he stomped out slamming the door with a bang. Anger issues much? Jeez, it's his fault for going over board thinking I meant literally kidnapped. Gosh I'm not that evil... Still,his face was hysterical! Now to plan my plan. Walking over to my night stand I pulled out a sheet of paper and a marker. After digging in my trash-can that was a backpack I pulled out a pink clip board. Tee,hee. I'd stolen it from the chairman the other day when he wasn't looking. In truth I'm a little worried about the old fart's health if he's carrying around a pink,sparkley,cliboard... To think he's a famous vampire hunter,too. Shaking my head I rid my thoughts of the pshyco man. Clipping the paper I scribbled down my to-do list. This is what it looked like:

_Yuuki's To-Do List_

_**1. Buy ice-cream**_

_**2. Eat ice-cream**_

_**3. Annoy the CuddlyEmo**_

_**4. Sleep! :D**_

_**5. Get kidnapped**_

_**6. WORLD DOMINATION! **_

_** Note to self: Buy more ice cream!**_

_** Memo: Kidnap the hot sparkly vampire and lock him in closet...**_

Yep, I know, brilliant. Amazingly, this is _exacally_ how all my other to-do lists look. Weird,huh? Stashing my to-do list back in the night stand, I pulled out my usual bed time story book. And by that I mean, the chairman's diary! Yet,_another_ thing I'd stolen from him. What can I say? He needs to stop leaving his diary in a locked vault. Pfft, _please_ he honestly thought if he lockd it in a safe I wouldn't be able to get it! Like I said, I'm worried about the man's health... The little journal wasn't new and it wasn't old. Opening it I flipped to a random page. This is what it said :

_Dear beloved diary,_

_ Today, I was amazed at how adorable my little students are! The Night Class especially! They make you wanna just kidnap 'em and lock them in the closet FOREVER! Eh-heh, but of course I'd never do that... _

I raised an eyebrow that. I made a mental note to check for missing students later... And back to the diary!

_Also,diary I am extremely pained every time I look at my __**adorable**__ daughter Yuuki, she looks exacally like her mother! Well, that is, if her hair grew to her waist and suddenly grew curls... And maybe grow a little taller... And took care of that flat chest... I'm afraid that her mother's ghost is gonna haunt me... 0.0 I can just imagine it... That reminds me! Yuuki has been chugging down __**alot**__ of milk lately, I had to hide the milk... I'm not gonna say where cause she might somehow get a hold of this diary..._

Damn him. I drink milk case it's healthy for you! It's a godd source of vitamin- Ummm... Vitamin... Umm... Calcium, yeah that's it! No wonder I couldn't find the milk he hid it! Well, time for punishment! Hee, if I look like my mother this means the chairman is gonna get _haunted_. Heh,heh,heh. Phew, it's a good thing I got _just_ wig for this! Really you don't wanna know why I have a wig. Let's just say, I won't be welcomed to Mexico any time soon... *shiver* Hmmm... Yes, this can fit in perfectly with my plan to sabotage eveyone! I know I said just the Night Class but hey, I hold grudges. Pulling on the wig I ran over to the chairman's residence.

~ Fast Forward~

From what I could hear the chairman's still asleep. Holding my breath I turned the dorr knob and walked into the room. The room was a living nightmare. Posters of Dora the Explorer were taped all over the walls, stuffed animals were thrown all over the floor. It felt like they were staring at me. Putting on a ghost voice I kept my spot near the door.

" OOOOO~ Waaakkkeee uuuppp~"

" Huh? Who's there?"

" It's me~" I don't know my mom's name... Sorryy... I hope he falls for it...

" Holy SHIT!" Omg, he can curse! I'm so proud... " Is that you, Juri?"

" Yes~ It's me, Juri~ I've come to haunt you~" So my mom's name was Juri, huh?

" Why? I'm sorry! I love you~!" Oh! My! * Looks at children* ... Gawd.. Yeah, that's what I was gonna say...

" I'm going to haunt you forever~! Fooorrreeevvvveerrrr~! And I'm going to kidnap Yuuki~!"

" Eyaaaaaaaaaa!"

Springing from the his bed he ran screaming out the door. Too easy. Wow, one down three to go... You're next, Night Class... Or should I say, Kaname... Operation, pretend to be kidnapped is a go!

** xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

** Tsk,tsk. Yuuki you bad girl, do you know the heart attack scary Kaname is gonna have when he find's out you've been 'kidnapped' and by a ghost apparently to!**

**Yuuki- The end was random...**

**Roseheart- Because, **_**I'm**_** random... Plus It fit into the plot fine so...**

**Yuuki- This story has a plot?**

**Roseheart- Well... Ummm... Moving on! If any of you have suggestions to what Kaname and the Night Class should do next don't be afraid to tell me!**

**Please Review~! No Flames!**


	7. Explaining

**Hello peoples~! Thanks to evryone who favorited or reviewed that really makes my day knowing I make people laugh XD I am sorry for the long wait, but I hope this chapter is funny! I'll be crushed if it's not... ;_; But you don't wanna listen to my ramblings now, do you? And I present, the new chapter~! **

** Roseheart11 POV**

_I can't believe I have to come here he better have a good reason to call me so late at night! _Yagari thought as he walked down the corridor torwards his 'friend' Cross. The crazy blonde had called him screaming about 'ghosts' and 'haunted' and 'kidnapped', you know, the usual. But imagine someone's mood when you are called at 3 IN THE MORNING for no damned reason! Oh, yes, Yagari was here, not to help his so called friend but to _kill him_. He'd interrupted the most fabulous dream, after many hours of wandering around in his dream Yagari had finally found the treasure chest! He'd been right about to open the treasure chest and become a billionare when the dream had turned into a nightmare. His blasted phone had started to ring. Yagari had automatically known it was Cross because he'd set the Jaws ringtone especially for the blond-haired idiot. Very fitting,right? Finding a door,Yagari hoped was Cross' office, he kicked the door down. The sight before was truly petrifying. Kaein Cross. In. His. Pajamas. What more is there to say when you've been mentally scarred?

" Ah~! Yagari-kun~! I thought I was going to die~!" Cross blubered like the idiot he was as soon as he spotted his friend.

" Oh, trust me, you are most definitely going to die..."

" Wahhh~! Yuuki is gone! She was kidnapped!"

" You ass, how can you call your self a vampire hunter? You didn't notice when someone broke in and STOLE YOUR DAUGHTER?"

" Don't yell at me!"

" Like hell! I can yell whenever I want! Watch! LALALALALALALALALAL! A PIRATES LIFE FOR ME-"

" YAGARI TOUGA, SHUT THE HELL UP!'

Yagari stared in shock with his mouth dropping to the floor. Did Kaein Cross, the apron-wearing-sissy just yell at him? Let alone curse? Runing over to the window Yagari checked if pigs were flying. Hmmm.. Interesting no flying pigs... Suddenly a slam was heard from the corridors. Pounding footsteps followed the loud noise.

" Will you two shut it? There are people who plan to sleep tonight!" Zero yelled at the two men, although his own yelling was not helping.

" Zero how can you say that! Yuuki was kidnapped and neither of you care!"

_So Yuuki really did follow out with her plan..._ Zero thought. Honestly he hadn't really expected her to be serious when she had told him about her plan. Zero felt his mouth turn upwards in a smirk at the thought of that stupid purebloods face when he found out Yuuki was supposedly missing. Well that's if anyone planned to tell him.

" Really? Well you know we should tell that pureblood, in fact _I'll_ tell him. Because I'm just that nice."

Turning around Zero headed towards the door to leave. As Zero was about to walk out he felt the cool tip of a blade at the back of his neck. Freezing in shock he turned around to meet his soon-to-be death. Kaein had taken out his smexy shiney sword and sucessfully scared the crap outta Zero. And Yagari, who was now having a heart attack at Cross' awesomeness or if you think logically let's face it when is he ever seen _not_ smoking? He should think of concequences more often I mean how many times has he pointed his gun at people for no reason and caused fights? Not surprising that after barely any sleeping and smoking a whole pack on his way to visit Cross that he would have a heart attack. Though, Kaein liked to think that Yagari was having a heart attack from his awesomeness.

" Zero. This conversation will not leave this room. Understood?"

Zero had to take but two steps and he could be out of the room. Of course, there was a good channce that as soon as he took one step his head would be the only thing making it out the room. Just two steps and he could tell everyone about Yuuki getting 'kidnapped.' Although, in a way Zero understood why Kaein was so deperate to make sure no-one found out. After all, it was technically his fault Yuuki was 'kidnapped'. He failed to notice or protect Yuuki like he had promised, and if Kaname found out about _that_... Well, people would probally take one look at Kaein the next day and scream in terror,that is, if he survives Kaname's anger. Which most people didn't. And there was no way Zero was gonna miss out on such a hilarious scene. Moving as fast as lightning Zero ran out the door and dashed down the corridor faintly he heard Kaein chasing after him.

" Dammnit, Zero! If you tell anyone I'll kick your emo ass to the floor!" That's not a good thing to tell your children,man... -_-

Zero taking up his challenge screamed at the top of his lungs " YUUKI WAS KIDNAPPED-"

" THAT'S IT! IMMA' KICK YO ASS!...WHEN I CATCH MY BREATH BECAUSE I'M TIRED!" 0.0

" -AND IT'S ALL KAEIN CROSS' FAULT!"

Picking up speed Zero slammed open the door to the Night class dormitory,much like Yuuki had. Except he got the complete opposite reaction all the vampires tensed at Zero's intrusion. Aidou especially looked down right pissed.

" First, it's Yuuki Cross and now you Kirryu? There is an awesome invention called, 'knocking', try it some time."

" Oh? But I think you'll like what I'm about to say, especially you, Kuran."

Before anyone could ask what the hell he was talking about Kaein came up out of no-where and tackled Zero to the floor. In an instant they became a tumbling blur of punches and curses. When Zero tried to open his mouth to scream out what happened to Yuuki when the chairman clamped a hand over his mouth. Zero got the feeling he woul have been dead by now if there weren't so many witnesses.

" Enough!" Shivering, everyone turned to face the pissed off pureblood. " Why are you here?"

Pushing Kaein off of him, Zero dusted himself off and threw a smirk at the now good-as-dead Kaein.

" You might want to remember, Kuran, that nothing I'm about to say is my fault."

" Alright, say what you need to say."

" Yuuki was kidnapped, and it's all the Chairman's fault over there."\

Kaname's eyes turned crimson and his gaze traveled to Kaein who was now counting hoow many seconds he would have to bolt through the door. And an excuse..

" O-oh my, I think Yagari is having a heart-attack I should help... Him..." Before anyone could stop him, he was out the door in a flash.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx\**

** That's it for now! I know this chapter wasn't really that long but the next one will be better! This one was more like a warm-up. I hope this chapter was funny, to any Yagari fans, I'm sorry for picking on him so relentlessly XD And,yeah, I know Kaein was OOC but I think the charcters are there funniest that way :P If you notice I change wether or not I call the headmaster by his first name,Kaien, and his last name, Cross. Just in case there was any confusion.**

**Yuuki- I wasn't in this chapter at all...**

**Zero- I was the main character in this chapter...**

**Roseheart- I was the narrator in this chapter...**

**Yuuki and Zero- o.0Aren't you kinda the narrator in every chaptersince you're the author?**

**Roseheart- Well, gosh I wanted to be in the conversation too but fine i get it...**

** Please Review~! No flames!**


End file.
